214 - The Stolen Earth
The Stolen Earth ist die 214. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als 12. Folge der 30. Staffel bzw. der 4. Staffel nach Wiederaufnahme. Handlung Der Doctor und Donna müssen mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass die Erde an einen nicht auffindbaren Ort verschoben wurde. Während der Doctor die Schattenproklamation aufsucht, um Näheres zu erfahren, setzt die ehemalige Premierministerin Harriet Jones ein nicht-aufspürbares Sub-wave-Signal ein, um alle, die mit dem Doctor zu tun hatten, zusammenzurufen. Dazu gehören Captain Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, Sarah Jane Smith und Rose Tyler. Da Martha den Doctor über das Handy nicht erreichen kann, setzen alle ihre Möglichkeiten ein, um das Signal derart zu verstärken, dass sie zur TARDIS durchdringen und sie zur Erde holen können. Unterdessen beginnt ein neues Dalek-Imperium, das dessen Gründer Davros aus seinen eigenen Körperzellen gezüchtet hat, die von ihnen verschobene Erde in Besitz zu nehmen. :ausführliche Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Zum ersten mal hört man die abgewandelte Version des von Murray Gold komponierten Dalek-Themas "The Dark and Endless Dalek Night" welches wieder in "The Day of the Doctor" eingesetzt wird. *Der Doctor und Donna besuchen das Hauptquartier der Schattenproklamation. *Der Doctor erinnert sich, dass schon mal jemand versuchte, die Erde aus ihrer Umlaufbahn zu bewegen: in The Dalek Invasion of Earth konnten der Erste Doctor und seine Begleiter dies verhindern. Dass auch die Time Lords die Erde aus ihrer Umlaufbahn bewegt haben, scheint er vergessen zu haben (The Ultimate Foe). *Dalek Caan hat seinen Notfallzeitsprung in Evolution of the Daleks überlebt und landete im Ewigen Krieg. *Sarah Jane und Luke können die Fanfare von Mr. Smith immer hören. Mit dieser Erkenntnis konnte eine ziemlich interessante Diskussion unter einigen Fans beendet werden. Hintergrundinformation *Durch das Auftauchen des Torchwood 3-Teams und von Sarah Jane Smith mitsamt ihrer Helfer handelt es sich bei dieser und der nachfolgenden Folge um ein Crossover der Hauptserie mit den beiden damals laufenden Spin-Offs Torchwood und The Sarah Jane Adventures. *Den Unterschied zwischen dem eher für Kinder ausgelegten The Sarah Jane Adventures und dem am Erwachsene gerichteten Torchwood sieht man u.a. in einem Dialog von Sarah Jane, in dem sie meint, dass sie Luke nicht in die Nähe des Torchwood-Teams lassen will und natürlich auch an den Handlungen der beteiligten Personen. *Viele Fans waren durch die einsetzende Regeneration des Zehnten Doctors überrascht, da im Vorfeld nichts darüber oder über Tennants Weggang bzw. seinen Nachfolger erwähnt wurde. Dies führte zu zahlreichen Spekulationen und Diskussionen, die auch außerhalb der Doctor Who-Foren und in anderen BBC-Formaten nach der Ausstrahlung von The Stolen Earth geführt wurden. Die Frage, was nach dieser unerwarteten Regeneration passiert, wurde u.a. dadurch angeheizt, dass diese Folge keinen Sneak Peek auf Journey's End besitzt und führte schließlich zu einer der höchsten Einschaltquoten der Serie für die nächste Episode. *Davies ursprüngliche Idee von der Ankunft des Doctors bei der Schattenproklamation sah ein Sammelsurium verschiedener Spezies aus den vergangenen Jahren der Serie vor. Damit sich die anderen Leute des Produktionsteams das vorstellen konnten, fertigte er auch eine Skizze an. Ihm wurde sehr früh gesagt, dass so eine Szene wegen der zu erwartenden Kostüm- und Effektkosten wohl das Budget der Staffel sprengen dürfte, weshalb er die Gegenüberstellung mit den Judoon als Ersatz einbrachte. en:The Stolen Earth (TV story) es:The Stolen Earth fr:The Stolen Earth (TV) pt:The Stolen Earth Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Stories (Zehnter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Donna Noble) Kategorie:Stories (Martha Jones) Kategorie:Stories (Rose Tyler)‎ Kategorie:Stories (Sarah Jane Smith) Kategorie:Stories (Jack Harkness) Kategorie:Stories (Gwen Cooper) Kategorie:Stories (Ianto Jones) Kategorie:Stories (Mr. Smith) Kategorie:Stories (Luke Smith) Kategorie:Stories (Davros) Kategorie:Dalek-Stories Kategorie:Stories (Judoon) Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2008 Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Stories (2000er Jahre)